Flat-plate solar collectors using air to carry off the collected heat, mostly consist of four district components:
(A) ONE OR MORE TRANSPARENT COVER SHEETS,
(B) A BLACKENED RADIATION ABSORBER SURFACE IN THE FORM OF FINNED OR CORRUGATED METAL SHEETS OR MULTIPLE LAYERS OF AN OPEN LATTICE TYPE MATERIAL. The absorber surface must be able to transfer the collected heat to the airstream without a high temperature difference,
(C) A SEPARATE THERMALLY INSULATING BACKING TO PREVENT HEAT LOSS TO THE SURROUNDINGS,
(D) A STRUCTURALLY SUPPORTING CONTAINER.